Happy Parents day, Teddy
by TigerTail95
Summary: Instead of skipping parents day at Charms school like his grandma wants him to, Teddy goes to respect his parents. Sometimes people are too quick to judge. One-shot


Happy Parent's Day, Teddy

Teddy Lupin always liked blue hair. His grandma had told them that his mum had liked purple or pink hair, but Teddy was more of a blue guy.

Teddy also liked eating his grandma's chicken soup on a winter day. He sat outside on the bench with blue hair in his eyes and a bowl of soup in his lap.

His grandma sat down beside him. "Teddy," she began. "I know that tomorrow is Parent's Day at school, and you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Teddy considered this as he slurped in a spoonful of the broth. "I'll go," he decided.

His grandma put her hand on his shoulder. "No, really, it's ok."

"I think Mum and Daddy would want me to go if they were here."

Andromeda kept herself from pointing out that they weren't. She didn't want Teddy to get there and start to miss his parents.

But Teddy had already known that he would be all alone. He wanted to talk about his parents and let people know that he loved them and was proud of them, even though he wished he could see them.

"I think they will be there," Teddy said.

Andromeda shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears. "No, Teddy, they can't. I'm sorry."

Teddy closed his eyes and pictured Daddy. "I'm so proud of you, son," he said.

"We will be with you every step of the way," Mum said.

Daddy wrapped his arms around him, and Mum ruffled his hair. Teddy opened his eyes, and they were gone again. "Of course they will be there. They're here now."

The conversation became too much for poor Andromeda. She stood quickly and ran to the loo. She turned the faucet on and cried for her daughter and grandson. The poor child was only six. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

Teddy frowned, wondering why his grandma was so emotional.

Teddy walked into class all alone the next day. Loving parents surrounded every other laughing and chattering kid. Teddy silently took his seat.

The other parents watched Teddy sympathetically. "Poor kid," one mum said. "His parents didn't bother to show up today."

"Shameful no-shows," a dad muttered under his breath.

Teddy heard the whispers and frowned. Why did they think his parents wouldn't be here if they could? Did they not understand that they really were here? Whatever the case was, Teddy was deeply upset and buried his face in his hands.

The teacher, a woman called Ms. Jones, stood up in front. "Who wants to talk about their parents first?" she asked.

Teddy jumped us as if shot out of a cannon. "I do!" he cried, waving his hand.

The others blinked in shock. The kid wanted to talk about parents who wouldn't even come? They began to whisper to themselves again about the poor boy.

Teddy walked to the front and cleared his throat. "No matter what you think, I know that Mum and Daddy love me very much," he announced. "I know that they would be here, if only they could. You see, my daddy was a werewolf, but my mum loved him so."

The whole room gasped. "Do you think his dad ate his mum?" somebody whispered.

"Then killed himself in shame?" someone else whispered back.

"It took them a long time, but they finally got married. Those were different times back then. Nobody was safe. Lord Voldemort was on the move. My parents went to Hogwarts when it was under attack. I had just been born. They wanted to fight for a world where I could grow up in peace. They wanted me to be happy."

Teddy paused and closed his eyes, feeling his parent's presence. "Go on, son," Daddy encouraged him.

"You're doing so well," Mum said. "You're so brave."

Teddy opened his eyes and saw the crowd silently pleading for more, hanging on to every word he said.

"Mum and Daddy died fighting that very same day. My name is Teddy, and the Lupins are my parents. They died for me. I love them so very much, and I'm proud of them, even though sometimes I wish they could be here with me. But then, I close my eyes, and I know that they're always around. In fact, they're here with me right now."

Everyone shut their wet eyes and looked into the darkness. Miraculously, everyone could see Remus and Nymphadora Lupin hugging their son.

Victoire Lupin kneeled down beside her husband's bedside and took his hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Teddy coughed. "I'll be doing much better when I can get out of here," he said, gesturing to the white, hospital walls.

Victoire's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah," she whispered. "I'm sure."

"Now, Vicki, don't be thinking like that," Teddy said. "I have decided that I'm not going to die here. You and Baby need me too much." Teddy put his other hand on Victoire's stomach where their unborn baby slept.

"Oh, Teddy," Victoire said. "I know you can do this. Fight for your life."

"Of course I can!" Teddy exclaimed. "I've got an amazing immune system."

Victoire laughed through her tears. Baby stirred within her stomach. "I can feel it," she said. "Baby's rooting for you."

Teddy looked Victoire in the eyes. "Victoire, I will be there for you and Baby. When Baby has Parent's Day in Charms school, she won't have to stand in front of the whole class and tell everyone how I died."

Victoire gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She hadn't considered that one of the reasons Teddy was so passionate about Baby was that he knew what it was like to grow up fatherless.

"Because I did," Teddy said. "And my parents were there in spirit, but I will be there in person."

Victoire squeezed his hand. "I know."


End file.
